Antipodes
by Kandai
Summary: Empire of the Moon II. Un mois après leur confrontation, Jack reçoit une visite inattendue ainsi que de (très) mauvaises nouvelles et Pitch n'a pas besoin de sympathie, merci bien, il se sortira bien de sa disgrâce tout seul. Guardian!Pitch, OC!Death. Two-Shot.
1. Southern Wind

**Crédits** - William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
**Base** - Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
**Rating** - T+ (M léger)  
**Avertissements** - Univers Alternatif. Mort de personnage secondaire. Violence suggérée. Présence de personnage Original (OC).

**Note** - Une suite pour construire un peu l'univers, en deux parties. Je ne l'ai pas mentionné parce que ça me paraît évident mais cette série va grouiller de personnages originaux, Moïra n'est que la surface visible de l'iceberg. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, exposer vos théories, m'envoyer des rats morts, que sais-je encore ? Pitch sera le suivant. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Southern Wind**

:Empire of the Moon Series :

* * *

L'Antarctique était au goût de Jack un endroit bien trop éloigné de tout.

On y croisait de rares âmes, plus de vie sous-marine que de vie tout court et même si le ciel offrait des nuances uniques et changeantes, ces fameuses aurores australes bien moins connues que leurs sœurs septentrionales, le tableau devenait lassant à force d'être contemplé chaque nuit. Et étant donné que les nuits duraient plusieurs mois, par ici…

Un soupir. Qui pouvait-il, si le domaine des pôles était le territoire exclusif de tous les esprits hivernaux ? Considérant les ennuis qu'il s'était attiré avec le Croque-mitaine récemment, trouver refuge chez les Boréaux qui s'activeraient encore joyeusement sur tout l'hémisphère Nord pendant un mois tenait plus de la déclaration de suicide qu'autre chose.

Jack grimaça et joua avec les quelques flocons qu'il s'était amusé à créer pour tromper la monotonie. Au moins, même si leur Sanctuaire était quasiment désert, il était libre de sortir à l'air libre et pas seulement les nuits de nouvelle lune – la terre était trop vaste et le regard de la Reine céleste trop tourné vers son propre empire que pour perdre du temps à scruter toutes les plages désertiques de cette pauvre planète, non, cette basse besogne était réservé à ses fidèles dogues que seule la peur de finir comme tous les autres empêchait de hurler haut et fort contre ce règne de silence et de mort.

Nouvelle grimace. La _peur_. Définitivement pas un bon souvenir, si on recomptait son altercation avec Pitch Black le mois passé. Ses blessures avaient cicatrisé rapidement, laissant sa peau aussi intacte que celle d'un nourrisson, mais s'il devait un jour l'admettre, il avouerait sans rougir que cette rencontre inopinée le laissait encore tremblant.

Il avait fait le fier quand Bli' l'avait retapé en grommelant pas besoin pourtant de s'appeler la Mort, de traîner avec des chaussettes dépareillées et une faux deux fois plus longue que votre bras pour savoir qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'y passer. _Elle_ n'avait pas été contente de le voir revenir de ce qui devait être une escapade innocente dans un état aussi pitoyable – mais en même temps, la Lune distribuerait des gâteaux avant qu'Elle consentît à sourire.

N'empêche, se retrouver consigné comme un esprit tout juste né uniquement parce qu'il avait relâché son attention quelques minutes, c'était un peu fort de café.

D'ordinaire, âge spirituel envoyé aux cieux, il aurait protesté contre pareille décision avec toute la véhémence dont il était capable mais même les vents avaient décidé de délaisser leur Élémentaire préféré et il s'était trouvé cloué au sol dès sa première tentative pour s'envoler. Il avait menacé, supplié, cajolé comme un enfant – rien n'avait fait changer la décision des ces fichus courants d'air et seul Son regard désapprobateur l'avait empêché de poursuivre sa colère. Il était déjà assez dans son coltard comme ça, merci bien, il n'était pas _suicidaire_ non plus.

— Hé, Mister Freeze !

Quand on parlait du loup…

Jack soupira longuement lorsqu'une Moïra, apparemment fraîchement débarquée, atterrit sans grâce dans la neige derrière lui. Il l'entendit jurer un instant contre le temps déplorable de l'Antarctique et merci la Terre, elle ne venait pas souvent traîner dans les régions, avant d'apercevoir ses chaussettes fluo – une rose et une verte cette fois-ci – rentrées inélégamment dans une paire d'espadrilles de plage, celles-ci accompagnées d'un short bleu ciel et d'un top très mal assorti vert pomme.

L'esprit hivernal grimaça de nouveau alors que la nouvelle venue s'installait avec une répugnance évidente sur un monticule de neige formé en tas. D'aussi loin qu'il la connaissait – et il la connaissait pratiquement depuis le début – Moïra avait toujours un goût atroce en matière d'habillement et une préférence (tout à fait compréhensible, vu le boulot qu'elle faisait) pour les couleurs pétantes mais tout de même, il y avait des _limites_ à respecter, non ?

— Paraît que t'as pas été sage, minus.

Au temps pour les limites. Jack montra les dents et répliqua, acide :

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, bouffeuse d'asticots, fêter le centenaire du Titanic ?

Le petit sourire de la Mort se fit rêveur, ce qui était franchement la vision la plus glauque que Jack avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Les joues caves et les yeux opaques, presque aveugles, de la demoiselle contrastaient de façon épouvantable avec la rangée de dents blanches et impeccables que surmontaient des gencives carmin, presque violacées – ce mélange de couleur et de pâleur, de vie là où il n'y aurait pas dû en avoir, c'était énervant, effrayant, un peu malsain à regarder tout à la fois. Jack détourna vite fait les yeux et recueillit le rire crissant de Moïra ce faisant.

— Oh, fais pas la gueule, prince des glaces ! C'n'est pas tous les jours que je prends un quart d'heure pour visiter un collègue alors apprécie-moi un peu à ma juste valeur.

— Depuis quand on est collègues, au juste ? demanda l'Élémentaire, incrédule. Tous les Esprits ne jouaient pas dans les mêmes catégories et certains ne se croisaient quasiment jamais sur des millénaires d'existence qu'on venait lui expliquer pourquoi un Esprit hivernal serait associé à celui de la Mort car à part les décès dans les avalanches et les tempêtes, les hypothermies et d'autres désagréments qui faisaient partie du job, Jack ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement meurtrier.

(Ou alors il fallait compter les morts par noyade lorsque Meg faisait monter les crues, les morts de soif et d'insolation sévère qu'Abe faisait inévitablement ou les dégâts causés par les tornades de Winnie – et ce n'était pas comme s'ils cherchaient tous à tuer des gens mais le temps ne pouvait pas être maintenu dans le calme éternel ou on leur aurait tous tiré les oreilles depuis longtemps.)

Moïra haussa les épaules, visiblement peu préoccupée par les pensées de son interlocuteur :

— T'as bossé pour moi.

Jack retint un long soupir d'exaspération. La Mort pouvait être insupportable quand elle le voulait – et croyez-le, elle le voulait souvent.

— Tout le monde bosse pour toi, dans ce cas, et je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais pris « un quart d'heure » pour rendre visite aux autres esprits saisonniers, alors arrête de palabrer et dis-moi pourquoi tu t'es barrée de la bande de Gaza pour venir taper la discute avec moi dans ce trou perdu.

— J'reviens de Miami, en fait, rectifia-t-elle avec nonchalance. Un gang de mafieux qui a réglé ses comptes, des coups de feu, du sang partout, une jolie petite tuerie. Ca ferait un épisode sympa pour les Experts.

Jack grogna et se massa les tempes dans un futile essai pour vaincre la migraine qui pointait. Insupportable. Il allait finir par l'_assassiner_ (et non, il ne faisait pas de calembour particulièrement minable, merci pour lui).

— Moïraaa…

— Je t'charrie, va. M'enfin, si on peut plus dire bonjour…

Jack lui lança un regard profondément ennuyé. La Mort ne passait pas dire bonjour.

— Okay, Captain Igloo, t'as gagné. J'serais peut-être passée un peu trop près de l'Inde – tu sais comment c'est, pays émergent mes fesses, ils crèvent tous comme des mouches rien qu'à attraper des saloperies en se baignant dans leur stupide Gange – et j'aurais entendu une petite rumeur comme quoi l'âme damnée des Gardiens se serait fait tirer les oreilles pour avoir laissé filer un esprit un peu farceur. Tu m'connais, mec, on me dit jamais rien de ce qui se trame alors je –

— C'est bon, j'ai le topo, on t'aura fait un rapport complet sur ma dernière virée en solitaire, continua l'Esprit hivernal, pas plus enjoué par le récit de la Mort que par la soudaine bourrasque de vent.

— Pas si solitaire que ça si j'en crois ce qu'on m'a dit, lança son vis-à-vis avec un clin d'œil scabreux. Je ne te savais pas que tu préférais les sauvages, sucre Candy, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : ce sont les coincés à l'air frigide qui sont les plus chauds sous la couette !

— Si tu es juste venue pour déblatérer des conneries, Moïra…

— Tu souris jamais, prince des glaces ? P'té, pas étonnant que Blinda était en pétard si tu as tiré cette tronche tout le long. Elle criait à qui voulait l'entendre que Jack Frost s'était pris la raclée du siècle et qu'elle avait passé une soirée entière à le rafistoler. Tu devrais t'excuser, mec, c'pas cool de faire hurler cette pauvre choute.

Jack dût se retenir très fort pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Bli' était adorable, certes, mais loin d'être la « pauvre choute » que la Mort essayait de plaindre ou dans ce cas, une pauvre choute qui haussait les sourcils à la vue d'Esprits en sang et démembrés et qui se frustrait ridiculement vite sur des choses triviales – oui, le sweat qu'elle s'était appliqué à lui trouver avait été déchiré dans la mêlée et oui, il s'en foutait, il y avait plus urgent comme _priorité_, non ?

La fée de la Fécondité avait secoué ses cheveux en feuilles de saule et avait laissé quelques jurons s'échapper quand il le lui avait rétorqué. Ce que les filles pouvaient faire comme chichis au sujet de leurs vêtements, il ne pigerait jamais rien.

— T'es dans la lune, Jackson ? ricana Moïra, visiblement très contente de sa blague.

— C'est Jack, corrigea machinalement l'Esprit tout en se retenant très fort de soupirer. Y avait pas que le goût vestimentaire qui laissait à désirer chez Moïra.

— Pas de problème, Jackson.

Jack grogna et s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, persuadé que s'il l'ignorait assez longtemps, elle finirait par se la fermer et retourner tuer des civils afghans dans des attentats ou des gosses malade de la malaria quelque part dans le Tiers-Monde. Espoir vain, si on en jugeait par le long regard qu'elle lui jeta et l'inévitable jeu de mot débile qui en résultat :

— Tu fais le mort ?

— Casse-toi, soupira Jack, tout tact envolé dans les cieux froids.

— Nah. J'ai encore sept minutes avant les prochains, je profite un peu.

— Tu pourrais profiter sans jacasser comme une pie, pointa l'Élémentaire fatigué.

— Quel intérêt ? fit-elle, un nouveau rire dans la gorge. Les gens meurent toujours en silence, Captain Igloo. C'serait beaucoup moins drôle si on devait se taire tout le temps.

— La mort n'est pas drôle, Moïra.

Le rire cessa brusquement et Jack leva les yeux, intrigué. Elle le toisait presque, un gouffre sans nom dans ses yeux caves, et comme toujours quand elle cessait de faire des grimaces, Moïra était presque terrifiante dans sa froideur, dans sa rigidité.

_Rigor Mortis_. L'hivernal trouva l'air soudainement rare.

— Je suppose que non, admit l'Esprit millénaire et son rictus tordu reprit sa place sur ses lèvres blanches alors qu'elle se relevait de son monticule, laissant derrière elle une tache de neige grisâtre, presque maladive à regarder. Jack dût se retenir de la couvrir avec une couche fraîche.

— Fais gaffe à toi, Jackson, avertit Moïra de sa voix sinistre. La Lune a lancé son bourreau à tes trousses et celui-ci n'a pas dû apprécier que tu lui aies échappé le mois dernier.

— Je l'ai déjà battu à armes égales, répliqua le jeune Esprit, soudain sur la défensive. Je peux recommencer.

— Et dans quel état reviendras-tu, cette fois ? Tu l'as pris par surprise, minus, si tu crois qu'il te prendra de haut comme la dernière fois, tu peux pas savoir comme tu te goures. Si tu dois réapparaître sur ma liste d'attente, Jackson, fais en sorte que ce soit pour une bonne raison et pas parce que tu as cru bon de défier le Croque-mitaine lancé à tes basques.

— Tu suggères que je fasse quoi à la place ? s'énerva Jack, la défense délaissée pour la colère. Que je m'enfuie comme un voleur quand il surgira devant moi, faux et dents dehors ?

— Rien de ce que tu n'aies pas fait durant ces deux derniers siècles, minus – et il y avait presque une accusation dans sa voix, un reproche qu'il ne saisissait pas clairement.

Cela… fit mal, en fait. Parce que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que la dégueulasse vérité et qu'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à l'entendre – pas _maintenant_, pas comme ça, si vite après avoir failli crever parce que la Lune avait finalement lâché son chien fidèle sur lui, pas maintenant qu'_Elle _lui avait interdit de se balader impunément les soirs de nouvelle lune comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et de consacrer son temps libre à l'amélioration de ses pouvoirs, à l'affinement de ses techniques de défenses, comme si Elle le préparait.

A quoi ? A quoi semblaient-ils tous s'attendre, en retenant leurs souffles ainsi ?

Tout allait si vite et il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui se passait dans le vaste monde il avait toujours été confiné dans les mêmes espaces, immenses mais sans vie, beaux mais sans chaleur et tout à coup, il n'y avait eu plus rien de ça, juste des voix, des touchers qu'il n'était pas sûr d'accueillir, des choses implicitement attendues de lui – il _ne pouvait pas_.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Moïra ?

L'Esprit de la Mort secoua doucement la tête, sa longue faux calée sous son bras.

— Tu n'poses pas la bonne question, prince des glaces. Ce qui s'passe, tu l'sais déjà, et j'ai pas besoin d'un dessin pour te faire comprendre qui mène le jeu et ce qu'elle veut obtenir à la fin.

Jack déglutit. Moïra était l'un des rares Esprits à exister bien au-delà de l'Empire de la Lune, de ses lois cruelles et des vérités hideuses qu'il véhiculait sous une façade d'eau limpide et de porcelaine la Mort avait ses propres lois, ses propres limites à ne pas franchir et son implication dans la réalité qu'ils vivaient s'en retrouvait plus que limitée – et pourtant, _pourtant_… elle avait pris un quart d'heure.

Un putain de quart d'heure à ignorer les gens qui mouraient là dehors. Bordel, il le savait en plus que c'était pas du genre à se déplacer pour des prunes, de quoi elle se mêlait si ça ne lui apportait rien ?

Non. Elle n'était tout de même pas là pour –

Par la Lune.

— _Pourquoi_ t'es venue ici, Moïra ?

La Mort se fendit d'un nouveau rictus, plus large que les précédents, presque mauvais et Jack ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur pure.

— Oh, Jackie chéri, t'as pas encore pigé ? Je t'aime bien, tu vois, mais même toi, tu sais que je peux pas échapper à mon job si facilement.

Ce n'était plus de frissons qu'il convenait de parler désormais. Jack était positivement _glacé_ jusqu'à la moelle – et c'eût été comiquement ironique si l'Esprit de la Mort ne le fixait pas de ses yeux sans âme, abîmes glacials qui perforaient son âme sans pitié aucune.

— T'as attiré l'attention de plus gros malins que toi, minus, et _crois-moi_ quand je te dis que Pitch Black n'est que le premier de tous les problèmes qui risquent de te tomber dessus. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, Prince des glaces, tu n'ferais même pas partie de l'échiquier mais puisqu'il faut faire avec…

Le sourire quitta son visage et elle lui apparut vieille tout à coup, pelée et pleine de milliers de rides, les pommettes de ses joues desséchées forant à travers sa peau tendue. Même les couleurs éclatantes qu'elle aimait porter semblaient plus ternes, comme dépourvue de leur vivacité habituelle.

Mornes et froides, comme un cadavre telle était Moïra devant lui à cet instant et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter cette vision plus longtemps. C'était écœurant, terrifiant et envoûtant tout à la fois.

— C'est un _avertissement_, Jackson Overland Frost.

Putain, _non_.

— La prochaine fois que je te croiserais, tu verras la Mort.

Non, non, non, _non_ – c'était trop tôt, il avait à peine trois cents putains d'années et son seul crime avait été de naître, pourquoi, quand, il ne comprenait pas, la Lune n'aurait pas dû savoir, pourquoi bordel, qu'avait-il _fait _?

Puis la Mort se retira et ce fut de nouveau Moïra qui lui souriait avec cette affection bizarrement tordue, ses chaussettes non-assorties dans ses affreuses sandales et l'image semblait tellement décalée avec tout le reste, tellement hors de son temps que Jack avait envie de hurler qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, qu'elle fiche le camp _tout de suite_.

— Eh, relax, Mister Freeze, c'pas la mort. Enfin, si, mais c'est cool. J'aurai des cookies.

Elle _osait_, en plus.

— Tu n'peux pas faire ça, articula Jack avec difficulté – oui, il tremblait, oui, il s'en foutait comme de l'iceberg qui avait coulé le Titanic. Tu… Pas… pas maintenant, pas _à moi_.

Le visage anguleux prit un autre air soudainement, plus terne encore si c'était encore possible, plus profondément lassé.

— Oh, ne sois pas si _ennuyeux_ à plonger si vite dans le déni, Jackson. Si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à recevoir mon avertissement, hein. Je suis la Mort, au cas où personne pigerait. Faut bien que je fasse mon job.

— Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je le prenne aussi bien, rétorqua l'Élémentaire avec venin.

— Tu ne t'es pas évanoui comme une fillette, c'est déjà ça. Hum, peut-être qu'on arrivera à tirer quelque chose de toi avant que ton heure ne vienne, pour finir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Moïra se contenta d'un sourire narquois et remit ses lunettes de soleil en place.

— Faut que je file, Captain Igloo, j'ai du retard sur un accident de la route.

— Non, attends, tu ne peux pas –

— Essaie de n'pas me croiser trop vite, Jackson Frost.

— MOÏRA ! hurla l'Esprit alors qu'une bourrasque de vent se levait de nulle part, projetant des flocons tranchants vers son visage. Quand il ouvrit ses yeux meurtris, la Mort avait disparu et la neige sur laquelle elle s'était allongée avait pris une maladive couleur noirâtre.

Jack n'y tint plus. Il _hurla_.

* * *

Moïra n'ignorait pas qu'elle tentait sa chance. Relâcher ne serait-ce que d'un cran la surveillance qu'elle devait maintenir constamment sur le monde pouvait s'avérer dangereux sur le long terme. Bien sûr, interrompre complètement le cycle des morts relevait de la chimère et voilà pourquoi elle n'hésitait pas à s'appuyer sur ses dizaines d'autres avatars – simplement, elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il valait mieux ne pas tester ces limites là.

La vie et la mort n'avaient pas été crées pour qu'on s'amusât à interférer librement avec elles. Elle en avait pour des mois à rattraper ces quinze minutes de pause.

… En même temps, elle pouvait faire une exception pour celui-là. Jack Frost n'était pas un cas tout à fait ordinaire et la maudite lune savait qu'elle n'avait pas été heureuse de revoir son nom apparaître sur les listes des Avertis – mais même Elle ne pouvait pas agir contre sa propre nature. Elle n'était qu'un agent, rien de plus, et si Jack Frost était assez stupide pour ne pas tirer parti de la position qu'il occupait dans ce qui était en train de se jouer… eh bien, elle était la Mort, pas la solution miracle. Certainement, Jack pouvait faire pencher la balance mais s'il s'avérait dispensable, elle n'aurait aucun regret à le voir entrer dans son royaume.

— A quoi pensait-_Elle_ en le gardant à l'écart, je vous jure, grommela Moïra en barrant les noms des enfants inexorablement happés par le camion.

La vérité, c'était que la lune était puissante et que le nombre d'Esprits encore libres qui tentaient désespérément de survivre dans cette jungle diminuait à une vitesse affolante. L'âme damnée de la Lune faisait un excellent travail – un trop bon, d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle le complimente plus tard – et ceux qui n'osaient pas se faire remarquer finissaient par rejoindre le camp honni, par peur ou conviction douteuse, souffrant en silence d'une tyrannie douce-amère. Seuls restaient une poignée de Résistants encore assez audacieux pour porter ce nom… et _Elle_, évidemment, l'ultime espoir de renverser le roi sans âme et qui se terrait les cieux savaient où, quelque part sur Terre, rassemblant des forces que Moïra savait maigres.

Elle, qui avait visiblement jugé bon de _ne pas_ suivre ses conseils, de laisser son dernier enfant vagabonder aux yeux de tous, en ignorant complètement la menace céleste – parce que c'était inévitable, tout ce bordel : même en ne sortant que les soirs de nouvelle lune ou en le cachant dans les vieux sanctuaires hivernaux, c'était tellement évident que le poignet nu de Jack allait attirer les suspicions.

Il aurait dû être mieux préparé. Par la Terre toute-puissante, il aurait dû affronter l'avertissement sans trembler, déclarer être prêt à confronter leur ennemie sans craindre de tomber dans son étreinte mortelle – et peut-être que là, elle aurait cru à la victoire, peut-être.

Maintenant… eh bien, elle restait la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? La Mort n'était pas faite pour espérer.

Résultat des courses, la Lune avait repéré Jack dont le nom trônait quelque par sur la liste de ses Avertis. Moïra grogna et barra le nom du chauffeur de camion, fatiguée de paraître la seule douée de bon sens sur cette terre de fous.

— Oh, le destin n'est qu'une pute, râla l'Esprit en jetant un coup d'œil morne à la dernière victime, un garçon brun d'un peu moins d'une dizaine d'années dont le crâne éclaté contre le bitume créait une mare rouge et repoussante à ses pieds.

— C'est toujours affreux à cet âge, soupira-t-elle en rayant le nom de _Jamie Alexander Bennett_ d'un gros coup de feutre rouge.


	2. Northern Talks

**Crédits** - William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
**Base** - Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
**Rating** - T+ (M léger)  
**Avertissements** - Univers Alternatif. Mort de personnage secondaire. Violence suggérée. Présence de personnage Original (OC).

**Note** - La fin de ce Two-Shot qui se déroule plus ou moins en parallèle du premier. Un peu plus léger que la première partie (parce que Pitch n'est qu'un gamin et voilà). N'hésitez pas à poser des questions et bonne lecture :)

_En espérant toujours,_

* * *

**Northern Talks **

: Empire of the Moon series :

* * *

S'il ne devait avouer qu'une chose sur son lit de mort métaphorique, ce ne serait sûrement pas le fait que chaque seconde qu'il passait dans sa disgrâce était une véritable _torture_.

Déjà qu'il était sous-payé, on pourrait croire que sa Souveraine se montrerait un peu plus clémente une fois confrontée à son premier échec : rien que le fait qu'il sortait de plusieurs siècles de bons et loyaux travaux qu'il avait exécuté sans broncher contre les conditions parfois déplorables et son salaire inexistant, ça méritait plus le respect et l'indulgence que l'indifférence violente à laquelle il était confronté. Pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à tamponner de ce que sa Majesté lunaire pensait de lui – après tout, elle l'avait surveillé près de deux cents ans non-stop quand il avait accepté de se mettre à l'essai – mais bien parce que le joyeux monde spirituel _tout entier_ en avait quelque chose à fiche de ce que la Lune pensait de lui.

Et ça, ma bonne dame, c'était tout simplement _insupportable_.

— Si Monsieur le vampire a fini de bouder dans son coin, reprit la voix exaspérée de Toothiana, on pourra peut-être avancer et terminer cette réunion plus vite ?

Pitch grogna et croisa à nouveau les bras, ce qui lui donnait l'attitude d'un enfant de trois ans déçu par le cadeau qu'il avait reçu à Noël. La détestable fête était dépassée depuis quelques mois à peine et North était déjà dans un état d'excitation tout aussi déplorable que sa célébration : en effet, il se montrait excessivement jovial et prévenant à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, offrant des biscuits et des tasses de café fort à son collègue plus sombre en toute occasion. C'était particulièrement écœurant de charité.

Il était le Croque-mitaine, par la Lune, pas un enfant que sa mère aurait grondé un peu trop fort et qui avait besoin qu'on le console !

(Pour la peine, il glissait en douce les cookies aux lutins dès qu'il le pouvait. Un lutin en hyperglycémie était un vrai aimant à problèmes alors imaginez une douzaine… North avait dû finir se rendre compte de quelque chose à retrouver son atelier en pagaille après chaque visite de Pitch car il avait arrêté de proposer ses horribles biscuits.)

— Je ne boude pas, répliqua Pitch depuis son siège, non sans mauvaise foi.

Cela ne convainquit personne : il boudait _totalement_.

Était-ce de sa faute pour autant ? Aucun Esprit n'avait manqué de lui rappeler son état de disgracié, tous enfonçant sur un clou qui n'avait pas besoin de l'être, merci beaucoup, et aucun prêt à lui fournir de nouvelles informations sur son fugitif en cavale. Aucun climat anormal n'avait été détecté dans les zones qu'il avait l'habitude de patrouiller – comprendre, celles avec une densité de population importante car la peur était aussi contagieuse que la peste – et ses juments n'avaient rien rapporté d'anormal : il avait dû en conclure que son Élémentaire de glace se planquait soit à la surface, aux endroits où ni la neige ni la glace n'auraient attiré une attention particulière, soit quelque part dans ces airs qu'il semblait tant affectionner et dans ce cas, la morale de cette morale se résumait en une simple phrase :

Chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foi serait beaucoup moins difficile.

Rien que parce qu'on pouvait _brûler_ la botte de foin une fois toute sa patience épuisée.

Qu'on attende qu'il ait remis la main sur l'insolent fuyard et ils feraient tous moins les malins : après tout, la Lune avait précisé qu'elle le voulait _vivant_ et rien d'autre. Il avait connu des cadavres qui auraient sans doute meilleure mine que sa future victime – et ils arrêteraient tous de se foutre de lui, il était censé inspiré la peur pas les sourires narquois qu'on lui servait depuis plus d'un mois désormais.

— Bien, je disais donc, poursuivit la Fée des Dents qui n'avait visiblement pas pris en compte sa remarque. Comme nous le savons tous, le Dimanche de Pâques est le mois prochain – elle fit un geste éloquent vers l'espace vide que Bunnymund occupait d'habitude – et vous aurez tous remarqué qu'elle tombe le 24 mars cette année. Par conséquent, cela signifie…

Pitch haussa un sourcil désintéressé. Sandy dessina un dessin d'œuf dans les airs suivi d'un point d'interrogation. North grognait à voix basse, outré que la discussion se tournât vers Pâques plutôt que sur Noël – oui, il savait que c'était dans plusieurs mois mais il y avait déjà des préparatifs à faire. Devant le manque d'enthousiasme général, Toothiana poussa un long soupir ennuyé et fusilla ses collègues du regard.

— L'équinoxe, bande de mollusques ! Vous jetez un œil à ce qui se passe dehors, par la Lune ? On change de saisons deux jours avant Pâques cette année !

La nouvelle arracha un grognement collectif. Les passages d'une saison à la suivante étaient de véritables horreurs d'organisation qu'au moins un Gardien était censé superviser, histoire de leur rappeler à qui ils devaient tous l'honneur de célébrer le passage de la vie de la Terre. La cérémonie en elle-même était plutôt simple – des mots mais les Esprits saisonniers étaient tellement nombreux selon les cultures auxquelles ils appartenaient que cela devenait tout de suite un bordel monstre dès qu'on parlait de les rassembler. Avec en plus le protocole qu'impliquait les changements de saison… c'était un tas monstrueux de corvées ennuyeuses qui donnaient la migraine rien qu'à y penser.

D'autant plus que le rassemblement était double, selon la position par rapport à l'é. Certaines zones restaient privilégiées, comme les pôles et ledit Équateur mais la majorité des surfaces habitables étaient soumises à des changements importants. Il convenait de surveiller étroitement ces périodes sujettes au trouble, histoire de veiller à ce que cet équilibre soit maintenu.

Tâche évidemment qui leur tombait dessus, presque par défaut. Leur loyauté première allait aux enfants mais les Saisons concernaient tout le monde – et aucun Esprit ne serait assez stupide que pour jeter ainsi aux orties les anciennes traditions. Même la Lune ne s'était pas opposée à l'idée de célébrer les équinoxes et solcistes.

— _Da_, c'est… euh, joyeux évènement pour tous ! Qui faire quoi, cette fois-ci ? demanda North dont l'enthousiasme semblait un peu diminué à cette annonce (Pitch dût retenir un cri de victoire dans sa manche).

— Hum, Été et Hiver passent à Automne et Printemps, calcula Toothiana. Donc, Hiver passe en-dessous des cercles, Été se rétracte à l'Équateur pour laisser passer les saisons transitoires dans les zones tempérées. Sandy a déjà proposé de nous représenter lors de la cérémonie du Sud.

Le concerné agita la main dans les airs, royalement ignoré par ses confrères.

L'ordre de voyage entre les sanctuaires saisonniers était bien sûr des plus importants mais Pitch s'en tamponnait royalement : il était d'ordinaire exclu de ce genre de pratiques mondaines, ses collègues le jugeant insortable pour l'occasion et pour une fois, il approuvait leur initiative. Il était la Peur, que diable, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à surveiller tous les comportements qui pouvaient paraître suspicieux et ça allait d'un éclat de rire qui résonnait trop fort au coup d'état manigancé d'un bout à l'autre, revisité trois fois et avec deux issues de secours juste au cas où.

Complètement inintéress –

— Et j'ai pensé que, cette fois-ci, exceptionnellement, comme Bunny sera bien trop occupé avec Pâques prévu le surlendemain… eh bien, que Pitch pourrait le remplacer durant le passage au Printemps, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Hu ?

Attendez… _quoi _?

— Je te demande _pardon_ ?

Visiblement, il avait mal entendu.

— Pitch, commença la Fée des dents avec une pointe d'exaspération, tu sais bien que Bunny ne peut pas se permettre d'assister à l'Équinoxe, pas à deux jours de _Pâques_ et…

— Il ne peut pas _s'arranger_, comme North le fait avec Hiver ? grinça le Croque-mitaine, soudainement furieux. Assister à l'équinoxe de septembre et te laisser présider pour celle-ci ? Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que Pâques tombe si près du changement de saison, certainement les Esprits printaniers ne sont pas assez imbéciles que pour…

Et tout se mit en place, brutalement. Pitch pausa et leva un sourcil, complètement estomaqué.

— Ca n'a rien à voir avec Bunnymund, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pitch, commença North avec un avertissement dans la voix mais qu'il soit damné s'il y prêtait seulement attention.

Comment _osait-elle_, la petite punaise ? Et elle était là, pourtant, les bras croisés, le regard hautain comme si _elle_ était la personne lésée dans l'histoire, comme si elle avait le droit d'être agacée par son comportement ! Pitch retint le cri indigné qui lui montait dans la gorge à grand peine et opta pour un ton modérément contrôlé, tremblant légèrement sous sa fureur contenue :

— Toothiana, si tu ne t'expliques pas dans la seconde –

— M'expliquer ? s'énerva la Fée, ses ailes papillonnant dans tous les sens. Expliquer quoi, Pitch Black ? N'es-tu pas un Gardien, comme nous tous, n'as-tu pas prêté serment devant la Lune ? En quoi est-ce si difficile de te demander de participer de temps en temps à –

— Participer ? la coupa Pitch, soufflé par son toupet.

Toothiana tiqua mais ne broncha pas lorsqu'il se leva de son siège, incarnation même de la fureur.

— Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous avons décidé il y a quelques siècles que j'étais, quel était le terme déjà ? Ah, c'est ça, trop socialement incompétent pour remplir une tâche de cette envergure et qu'il valait mieux vous laisser vous amuser avec ce genre de frivolités, histoire que je ne ruine pas votre réputation – la vôtre, pas la mienne, rassurez-vous, elle est déjà faite –en un claquement de doigts.

— Eh bien, eh bien, les temps changent ! gronda Toothiana, ses ailes battant à plus de mille à l'heure, ce qui créait un bourdonnement plutôt dérangeant. Il y a un siècle, nous pariions tous sur qui de Bunny ou de North allait manger l'autre en premier et regarde où ils en sont aujourd'hui !

North, qui jusque là avait fièrement bombé le torse comme pour montrer son soutien à la Fée – et honnêtement, quel dragueur d'opérette celui-là, est-ce qu'il allait enfin arrêter de danser autour d'elle parce que ça devenait embarrassant à voir – s'était soudainement fait minuscule sur son siège, effaré d'avoir été traîné dans cette conversation. A ses côtés, Sandman soupira silencieusement et son effusion fut, comme souvent, totalement ignorée de ses pairs.

Pitch n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il songeait sérieusement à se lancer dans une carrière solo.

— Toothiana, commença-t-il dangereusement.

— Ce n'est pas comme si nous te demandions la Lune, non plus ! continua la Fée, toujours en colère. Depuis un mois que tu es en disgrâce, tu es plus insupportable que jamais et vraiment, remplir ton devoir de Gardien, c'est trop demandé ?

— Toothiana.

— Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que Môssieur Pitch s'implique, non ! Toujours à ricaner dans ses coins sombres, à nous construire une réputation affreuse et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prié la Lune pour que tu t'intègres un tant soit peu mais même cela, non ! Jamais de reconnaissance, jamais d'aide et sais-tu quelle quantité de travail nous pourrions abattre si tu te contrôlais un peu mieux ?

— Toothiana, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite –

— C'était l'idée de Bunny, espèce d'égoïste ! explosa-t-elle, son corps frêle secoué de sanglots violents.

Ah. Voilà qui changeait la donne.

Bunnymund était sans doute l'unique dans cette bande de fieffés hypocrites qu'il accepterait d'écouter sans crisser des dents de frustration pure : parce qu'on l'oubliait souvent mais Bunnymund se rappelait encore des temps avant la Lune et n'avait jamais hésité à en parler – à mi-voix bien sûr – avec cette doucereuse amertume des gens qui avaient perdu quelque chose d'important. C'était ridiculement détestable, car son allégeance au nouveau régime était aussi stricte que le personnage cependant, Pitch avait souvent prêté oreille à ses divagations sur l'ancien règne et oui, étrangement haïssable comme notion, mais il s'était senti proche de ce fichu lapin une demi-seconde.

Avant de le trouver complètement stupide à se complaire dans un déni auto-imposé, évidemment.

Toothiana connaissait parfaitement cette faiblesse idiote qu'il conservait pour le maudit animal, à ce qu'il en jugeait. Hum, tant pis pour elle – il ne mordrait pas, cette fois. Il était le Croque-mitaine, pas une bécasse de deux ans d'âge mental.

Non mais.

— Eh bien, elle était mauvaise. Je n'irais pas, rétorqua-t-il méchamment avant de se retourner vers son siège avec un long mouvement ample du bras qui se voulait élégant.

— Vraiment ? répliqua la Fée des dents en clignant des paupières. Une mauvaise idée ?

Pitch grinça des dents et fit en sorte qu'elles produisent le son tant honni d'une craie rayant un tableau noir. Où cette peste voulait-elle en venir ?

— Au temps pour moi, poursuivit Toothiana (et c'était _définitivement _un rictus narquois qui déformait ses joues arrondies). Je suis idiote, j'aurais dû savoir que faire en sorte que tu participes à un rituel où la majorité des esprits hivernaux se trouveront, alors que tu es en pleine recherche d'un Élémentaire de glace, était une mauvaise idée.

Bon sang. Comment savait-elle ça ?

Double _bon sang_. Elle avait _raison_, en plus, le bourdon.

— C'est une _traque_, pas une recherche, bougonna le Croque-mitaine pris au piège.

— Mes excuses, susurra la Fée d'un ton mielleux.

Mais c'est qu'elle insistait, quelle tique. Pitch croisa les bras, vexé – et non, il ne boudait pas comme un enfant que l'on gronde, merci bien, il exprimait juste son mécontentement d'une manière gracieuse et non-verbale. Maudit rongeur ! Refuser l'offre désormais paraitrait aussi stupide qu'immature, comment allait-il faire pour se défiler ?

— Alors ?

Ack, cette horrible mite revenait à la charge ! Une diversion, vite !

— Tu disais, Sandman ? demanda Pitch, conscient que sa tentative frôlait vraiment le pathétique.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sandy qui en profita pour faire un geste grossier à l'intention de son interlocuteur. Le cinquième Gardien grogna et se prit la tête dans ses longs doigts blanchâtres : d'accord, il pouvait se la fermer, son humiliation était complète.

— Si Pitch avoir problèmes, moi pouvoir le remplacer ! s'écria North, apparemment pressé de jouer le chevalier noble ou de mettre un terme à cette réunion qui virait au cauchemar, c'était selon.

Il retirait. _Maintenant_, son humiliation était complète.

— D'accord, grommela-t-il entre ses paumes froides.

— Je n'ai pas entendu, chantonna Toothiana – et oh, un jour, il écraserait ce colibri agaçant, un jour il arracherait ses plumes si colorées qu'elles en donneraient la nausée à un épileptique et il rirait tout en exécutant sa morbide besogne.

— D'accord ! explosa Pitch, qui n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle de retourner dans son antre sombre et glaciale. Je le ferais, j'irais à votre fête stupide !

Il détruirait probablement tout le semblant de bonne réputation que ses confrères et lui-même possédaient encore et peut-être même qu'il terroriserait suffisamment de Saisonniers pour aggraver davantage le réchauffement climatique : Toothiana et Bunny n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre à eux-mêmes si les choses tournaient mal.

Il voulait juste retrouver son Élémentaire, lui faire passer le goût de s'enfuir et traîner son corps à moitié en vie devant sa Souveraine.

— C'est réglé, dans ce cas ! s'exclama la Fée alors que ses suivantes piaillaient de joie. Oh, Bunny sera si content ! A propos de Pâques, d'ailleurs, il faut que nous –

Pitch cessa d'écouter et descendit avec grâce de son siège. Il n'allait certainement pas faire le plaisir à ses insupportables collègues de les écouter davantage, pas alors qu'ils l'avaient coincé avec un brio pareil. Le Croque-mitaine retint un soupir exaspéré. Entre sa proie qui s'enfuyait et ses confrères qui le piégeaient, il devenait sacrément rouillé.

Qu'ils attendissent seulement. Il tolérait cette situation avec patience et parce qu'il n'ignorait pas que mettre la lune en colère ne le sauverait guère mais une fois sorti de sa disgrâce, tout serait de retour à la normale et il serait à nouveau cette bonne vieille ombre de la Lune que tout le monde fuyait et détestait allègrement.

Ou du moins il l'espérait.


End file.
